


Navy Days

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Claire's missing him very much, Clawen, Clawen Prompt, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Major Clawen feels, Owen's in the navy, Parks & Rec reference, Prompt Fic, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this fic was based off of this prompt I received on Tumblr: 'After the incident, Owen gets re-enlisted into the Navy and Claire gets worried sick at home, fearing for his safety.'<br/>People seemed to enjoy it, so why not post it here! There's a surprise and a lil' Parks & Rec reference too. Because, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Days

Claire knew it was an eventuality. Owen had struggled to find work following the fall-out surrounding Jurassic World, and it was only natural for him to gravitate back to the Navy. She was torn; knowing that it was the right decision but _hating_ him for it when she woke up in the early hours, drenched in sweat, her throat burning with the screams of his name. The PTSD still lingered; its gnarled fingers closing themselves around her each evening as she drifted into fitful sleep, wishing more than ever Owen was there to whisper reassurance and just _be there_ for her in a way nobody else could.

They’d come to him with an idea of a research programme concerning the utilisation of dolphins as a communication method. Claire had to admit it sounded astounding, and Owen would excel at it. The people in the higher echelons of the military had heard of the groundbreaking work Owen had achieved with his girls on the island, before it had all been snatched cruelly from him through no fault of his own. Claire tried to tell herself this on the day he left; down on the docks with Owen, clinging to him as though her life depended on it. Which, at that point, she was sure it _really_ did. They’d barely spent a moment apart since finding their feet together in San Diego - he was the only constant in her life, throughout the press meetings and the court hearings and the lawsuit discussions. Everything in Claire’s life was torn apart before her very eyes, a whirlwind of destruction caused by a genetic mutation that should have never been. And the only thing that remained clear as the sky after a storm was _Owen._ Owen Grady: the man she previously couldn’t stand, had evolved into someone she couldn’t stand to be without. 

“It’s only for six months, honey. It’ll fly by. You’ll be back in my arms before you know it,” he murmured into her hair, his hands lovingly smoothing down the auburn strands. Claire sighed heavily; pulling herself back to meet his gaze, and both had eyes red-rimmed with tears. “I know. I’m so, so proud of you Owen. _Please_ stay safe,” she implored, tugging on the lapels of his stiff uniform to bring his lips to hers. That was when she completely lost her composure, salt water scalding down her cheeks as she sobbed into his shoulder. Owen shushed her and held her in his arms, for five minutes that felt like mere seconds to Claire. It was time, he had to get on the ship. He winked at her, and in spite of herself Claire rolled her eyes, a watery chuckle bubbling in her throat. “I _mean_ it, Mr Grady. I want you back all in one piece,” Claire requested, eyes widening pleadingly. “Yes, ma'am,” he replied with a smirk, doffing his hat and pressing one last kiss to her forehead. And then he was gone; and Claire was alone, stood in the gathering darkness until she could no longer see the ship on the horizon. 

That had been eighteen months ago. They managed, of course. Skype calls had to suffice; but no amount of technology compared to feeling Owen’s arms around her as she fell asleep; the rhythmic thrumming of his heart in time with her own, his warmth and scent vital to her spiritual well-being. He said they were making progress, his school of dolphins performing incredible work - miles beyond what they’d predicted. It was why he’d had to stay for so long. Claire understood, of course, but it didn’t make the pining any easier. “It won’t be long now, baby,” he sighed as she watched him scrub the back of his neck with a large hand. He was as tanned as ever, his beard becoming a little messy around the edges. His lush evergreen eyes, although looking a little tired, still glinting at her through the screen from a thousand miles away. He looked so goddamn _beautiful,_ and her heart ached for him. 

“It’s fine, Owen, honestly. Just keep doing what you’re doing. There’s still been no detection of enemy weapons, then?” She asked as she sipped her coffee, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. Claire’s stomach twisted profusely with nerves whenever she thought about the possible danger Owen was in twenty-four hours a day. “Not yet. That’s not to say there isn’t any.. We gotta watch our backs,” he murmured, and she hated to see how much the experience was taking it’s toll. They said their goodbyes; and Claire had trouble falling asleep once again, plagued by the thought that one such farewell could well be their last. 

A week later, Claire was fishing in her purse for the keys to the modest apartment both she and Owen shared in downtown San Diego. It hadn’t been long since Masrani Global had offered her a position back at their corporate offices, and she’d dutifully taken it. She felt she owed it to the lives lost to ensure nothing like the Indominus or even the park _ever_ saw the light of day again. The work was draining, and all she wanted right now was a large glass of wine and to catch up on Gossip Girl. Letting herself in, Claire was startled by the soft strumming of a guitar echoing from the living area. _“Someone’s back from the navy, to see a girl named Claire. Someone’s back from the navy, to reunite the pair..”_ Owen sang quietly as he stepped round the corner into her view. Owen; in all his broad, gorgeous, goofball, smirking glory. She was literally shell-shocked: rooted to the spot, fearful that any movement would shatter the dream her long day had clearly caused her to fantasise about. He dropped the guitar slowly to the ground, shrugging his shoulders in that adorably awkward way she’d always loved. “Surprise, sweetheart,” he murmured, holding his arms out wide to her. “You _asshole!”_ She giggled, emitting a cry of sheer joy as she launched herself at him. Claire peppered his face with kisses as Owen span them both around, him chuckling at her reaction. “Kinda missed me then, huh?” He winked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her hands came up to his face; resting on either side, still not completely believing the feel of his skin beneath her, warm and calloused and soft all at once. “I guess you could say that,” she murmured, not making any effort to wipe away the tears as she leant in to kiss him once more.


End file.
